


The Politician's Goldfish

by johanirae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, M/M, Slash, goldfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you really don't have any goldfish at all, Mycroft? A particularly... silver one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Politician's Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, immoral-crow is brilliant and helped me with this piece *BEARHUG*


End file.
